imatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Versus Evil
Though there is both good and evil in The Dark Knight. The good seems to consistently be tested and eventually becomes corrupt in Gotham City, because the anatagonist and super villian is the Joker, who is the cause of the evil that has come upon Gotham City. Throughout the movie the Joker terroizes the city and citizen s, by robbing banks, murdering innocent people, and causing explosions and chaos. In Gotham City,Batman Batman is considered the "hero" who must put a stop the Joker's maddness. Batman has never shown his face, instead, he does all of his work behind the scenes in a bat-like disguise. When trouble happens in Gotham City Batman is known for coming to the rescue of those who are in need of saving. Throughout the movie, Christopher Nolan utilizes Batman and the Joker as examples for mankind to illustrate that everyone has the capability to stand for good or evil. Is it possible to be good person, but at the same time to not be moral person? Here’s another question: What if someone had two ferries and each contained a bomb. One ferry is full of criminals, while the other contains ordinary citizens, and each contains a remote control that can trigger the other boat’s bomb. Then there is the sick Joker who vows that he will destroy both, if one doesn’t destroy the other. The audience becomes torn between these two choices as well as the characters. One would want to see good triumph over evil, but this scene leaves people sitting on the edge of their seats. In one scene of this film, the Joker states, “Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am? I am a dog chasing cars. I wouldn’t know what to do with one if I caught it. I just do things.” Later, he proclaims: “Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order and everything becomes chaos. I am an agent of chaos. Oh, and you know the thing about chaos? It’s fair.” The whole idea of just and fairness is blown out of proportion all of the sudden. The law is the law, and those who run from it will be punished. The Joker makes a good point when he claims that it is to be true when things go according to plan, no one panics, but as soon as something goes wrong there is a sudden burst of fear that rapidly spreads through people's souls. Batman is claimed to be a good man throughout most of the film, but towards the ending of the movie the audience sees a darker side of Batman. The last scene of this movie is significant and leaves the viewers speechless when Batman says," You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me, set the dogs on me. Because that's what needs to happen. Because sometimes... the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded. Commissioner James Gordon's son, who was just saved from being murdered by Batman, does not understand why the police are "hunting" Batman, because "he didn't do anything wrong." Gordon tells his son that the police are doung this because is "the hero Gotham deserves, but not the ' one it needs right now. So, we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he's not our hero. He's a silent guardian. A watchful protector. A Dark Knight.” ' The Joker got his way. He was able to corrupt Harvy Dent and make him go insane. The Joker proudly claims: “I took Gotham's "White Knight", and brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. See, madness, as you know, is like gravity: all it takes is a little push!” The morality of man is a theme in The Dark Knight. Good verses evil and right verses wrong. Work Cited Experts Use 'Dark Knight' to Measure Society's Ideas of Good vs. Evil." Http://www.sj-r.com. N.p., n.d. Web. 07 Feb. 2013. “The Dark Knight." IMDb. IMDb.com, n.d. Web. 07 Feb. 2013. “Good vs. Evil." The American Prospect. N.p., n.d. Web. 07 Feb. 2013. “The JokerÂ Profile." About.com Comic Books. N.p., n.d. Web. 07 Feb. 2013.